Something Deeper
by DeathsXBlackXEcho
Summary: My first Fic. A Twilight X Celestia story.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you all know, this is my first Fan fic. I had tons of help from my friend Jillian. Without her, This Fic would not exist, because:

A. None of the characters would be in character (all though I seem to have done quite well on that by my self.)

B. She introduced my to MLP: FIM

It's long So read it and tell me what you think. I mean if it isn't too much trouble.

* * *

I was that time of week again. Twilight Sparkle awaited sending her letter to Princess Celestia. All week and now it was time to update the princess on what she'd learned about friendship. Twilight had been the princess student for years and all that time had pulled them close. Twilight respected her and trusted the princess with her life. The princess in turn had an abundance of faith in her pupil and trusted her judgement 100%. Respect like that wasn't given, it was earned and they had both earned the respect they received from the other.

This weeks letter went like this:

'Dear Princess Celestia,

This week I've learned that it's hard to let friends go off on their own, but if you're truly friends you'll never really be apart.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle'

She waited for her baby dragon Spike to finish writing and set the letter aflame before she started gathering her things, Rarity was packing for a trip to Canterlot and Twilight had promised to help. As she turned to leave, Twilight looked back at Spike in time to see his cheeks billow and watch as he belched out a neatly bound letter from Princess Celestia. She didn't always answer, but it wasn t unheard of. Unfolding the letter, Spike cleared his throat and began to read the letter.

'My dearest Twilight Sparkle,

I too know what it feels like to lose one close to me, as you know I lost Luna for a thousand years. If ever you need to talk, I'll always listen. I'll be in Ponyville tomorrow to see everypony, escort your friend Rarity to Canterlot, and I'd like to see you then.

Your teacher and friend,

Princess Celestia'

"Oh Spike! Rarity should feel honoured, that the Princess will be escorting her to Canterlot. Oh the Princess hasn't been here since the Parasprite incident, do you think the library is clean enough?" She asked with a nervous twitter in her voice. "After I'm done at Rarity's I'll be right back to straighten this place up."

A short walk to Rarity's later and Twilight was gathering hats and cramming dresses into a suitcase. Rarity trotted out of the closet followed by two hats suspended in the air.

"Which hat should I bring, Twilight?" She asked

Looking at both hats, Twilight couldn't decide. The first one was a large sun hat with coloured feathers. The second was a smaller hat adorned with gem stones.

"I don t know," Twilight answered "They're both so beautiful."

"You're right!" Rarity exclaimed. After pausing a moment, she continued. "I'll bring both."

"What are you going to do in Canterlot?" Twilight asked as she watched Rarity try to shove the hats into the suitcase.

"Oh Darling, didn't you hear? I've been chosen to decorate for Prince Blueblood's birthday. I shouldn't have been surprised when the Princess picked me, I do deserve this."

"Prince Blueblood?" Twilight asked confused.

"He's just the most dreamy bachelor in all of Equestria! When I get there, he'll be dazzled with my beauty and my eye for decorating, he'll fall in love and we'll be married!" Rarity answered with a sigh. "What about you, Twilight? Have you got your eye on any colt?" She asked slyly.

"Nno," She stammered with a blush.

Rarity narrowed her eyes. "Who is it?" She practically yelled at Twilight but she just shook her head and her blush hardened.

"Fine, keep your secrets, but know that I WILL find out." Her eyes narrowing further.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief, her face returning to it s normal colour.

"Well, we're pretty much done packing now. Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow morning to escort me to Canterlot. So I guess you will be heading home now?" The blush returned to Twilight's face at the mention of the Princess' name, but Rarity didn't notice. She was too busy day-dreaming about Canterlot to even notice when Twilight had run out of the boutique.

Twilight made it back to the library out of breath from running the short distance from Rarity's boutique. The Princess was going to be there tomorrow morning. Normally Twilight would be perfectly fine with Celestia being in Ponyville, welcome it even, but lately she was starting to have feelings for the Princess different from respect. Twilight was thinking about the Princess constantly. She wanted to be more then a student to the princess. She was feeling something deeper.

* * *

So that is it for Chapter 1.

I'll update later.

What do you think?


	2. The war CH2

Twilight ran around the library, organising books and papers, straightening everything. Twilight couldn't make up her mind. There was a war raging inside the unicorn. She was the princess' student, but she wanted to be more than that. She felt it was wrong, she was the princess, and was supposed to be respected not lusted after by ponies below her. The princess raised the sun and commanded very powerful magic,  
she wasn't a pony that could loved by just anypony. Twilight adored the princess, she was beautiful, powerful, and had a kind heart, but Twilight was one of her subjects, she was to be respected. Both her crush on the princess and the task of giving the princess the respect she deserved fought for control of Twilight. Neither side seemed to win and Twilight just became more and more confused when she thought about it, so she shoved it down, hiding it from herself.  
In an effort to distract herself from her mixed feelings, Twilight busied herself with cleaning the library, making everything perfect. Still her thoughts turned to the princess.  
Then mercifully Spike walked down the stairs interrupting her thoughts.

Twilight, it's getting late; if you stay up all night worrying about tomorrow, you'll be a wreck. He said yawning.

Maybe you're right. She said with a sigh, not letting her inner turmoil escape.  
?Things will settle themselves out tomorrow,' She lied to herself as she walked up the stairs to her waiting bed.

The morning came all too fast. Just minutes after she closed her eyes for the night and it was time to wake up for the day.  
Today was the day, the day Celestia was coming to Ponyville. Twilight wasn't feeling any better than the night before. At breakfast she barley touched her food and seemed to be in a daze. Then out of nowhere she was calm.

?Everything will be alright,' She told herself. ?I just won't bring it up. She'll come and we'll talk and she'll leave, and everything will work out.' She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming her nerves. Looking at the clock, Twilight's heart skipped a beat, the princess was going to be there in a couple minutes. She had overslept! Taking another deep breath to calm down again, she glanced around the library quickly, making sure everything was perfect before she left the library, hurrying to meet the princess.

Twilight rushed through the town, heading for the town square. A mass of ponies had already grouped there, awaiting the princess' arrival. Twilight slowed down to a trot,  
not wanting to look over excited to see the princess. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd just in time to see the princess pull up in her chariot.  
Twilight stopped.

?I'm not ready for this!'

***  
chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be longer, so it'll take me longer to post. Again all feedback is greatly accepted. 


End file.
